


Willingness to Breathe, Willingness to Comprehend

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [13]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Ja'far approaches Koumei to discuss things.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Willingness to Breathe, Willingness to Comprehend

Koumei and Ja'far chat at the summit

It was way too early in the morning to be up, but be up he had to be. Koumei griped over his breakfast on the deck about seeing the sun cresting the eastern horizon. He looked over the other way to where the Sindrian ships were docked and saw Ja'far drinking some tea.

That was someone he was interested in speaking to.

Once breakfast was over, he left the ship at the same time Ja'far left his and yawned.

"Good morning, Sir Ja'far. Did you sleep well? Was breakfast enjoyable?"

"I did, and it was. You look like you slept terribly," Ja'far commented, noting his eyes.

"These dark circles are practically genetic at this point. I don't think any amount of sleep will reduce them," Koumei said. He neglected to mention that he had slept when the stars started getting obscured by the morning sky.

"That is unfortunate. But what could keep you up so late?" Ja'far asked.

"Planning new strategies now that Sinbad has declared that he will refuse to ally with us and bring peace to the world."

"Oh? And what strategies are you planning?"

"It would be unwise to tell you. Rest assured, our goal is to attain peace with as little bloodshed as possible. Since this summit has essentially been nulled, we must plan for the future."

Ja'far stopped walking and stared at him. Koumei turned back.

"What is it?"

"Don't you care that innocent lives are being lost because of you!?"

"Do you want the truth, or would you rather continue in your padded fantasy where we're simply evil men?" Koumei asked. Ja'far glared at him.

"At this time, you're caught up in what you think is the truth. Come." There wasn't time to change every heart in the world, but sometimes, the time needed to be taken in order to properly conquer the world.

"And how exactly does the story differ!?" Ja'far demanded.

Koumei led him to a more private area, then sat down. "My cousins instilled in us the value of human life and peace. War was the way of our home, but they sought to end it for everyone. In doing so, they united Gai, Gou, and Kou. We are continuing their dream. If you'd like, perhaps we can arrange something for you to see how our country actually operates."

"That would certainly be an idea to consider," Ja'far said. "But how do I know you won't simply kill me?"

"Because you're alive. If you don't aggressively oppose us, we won't harm you," Koumei said.

"That's ridiculous. If that was your modus operandi, you wouldn't be waging war."

"Many countries didn't aggressively oppose us and we overtook them without harm." They looked at each other, Ja'far in anger and Koumei in boredom.

"Name one."

"Balbadd."

"..." They kept staring at each other. Koumei patted the ground next to him. Ja'far sat, fuming.

"It's a nice morning. The sky is blue," Koumei commented.

"Yeah. No storms today."

"Red sky at night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you also read the weather?" Koumei asked. Ja'far nodded.

"A little. I'm no expert, but I do know some things."

"I've studied it for years. Bad weather conditions can mess up an entire battle and change the outcome. It also affects planting seasons, yields, travel capabilities, and more."

"Yeah, it does."

"What if we traded?" Koumei asked, not missing a beat.

"What?"

"If you went to Kou after this, and I went to Sindria. It would allow us both the chance to gain information otherwise unattainable and also let us see the cultures of the other's country."

"I'll discuss it. But my position at home is important," Ja'far said.

"As is mine."

They broke off soon after and got back to the discussions.

**Author's Note:**

> this accidentally became a three-parter, though i think i intended that???? i dont remember~


End file.
